Ties That Bind
by obliviously hopeful
Summary: Rypay. Twincest. He spoke sharply, No you just need me when you need someone to confide in, cry to. You just need me to pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'd like to own something but I don't.**

**AN: Im a big fan of Ryan/Sharpay but haven't read much of their fics. So since their isn't a lot I thought I'd add one myself.**

It was a sleepless night for many reasons. Maybe because he could hear the rain outside hitting the roof. Maybe because his mind was mesmerized by her again. It didn't matter if his thoughts had already played that scene, repeated that line she had spoken, he'd revisit it again.

He wondered if she slept peacefully. Most likely. She had the world at the palm of her hand. Nothing troubled her. Except that he always forgot to go left after the second chorus of "Sugar Pie" and any other blunders he would make during rehearsal.

He wanted to please her so bad, but sometimes he liked to hear her gripe at him or grow irritated at his mistakes. Only then would she really notice him. She never praised him when the routine went perfect. She'd applaud herself or their partnership. It was only when an error occurred that it was Ryan and Ryan alone to be singled out.

Maybe if he saw her in angelic slumber he could find some serenity tonight. He pushed off his blanket and began taking steps to the door. The spacious hallway seemed to invite his presence as the pathway to his sisters room glowed.

He peeked inside. Her peaceful beauty laid lustrous on her white bed. Her chest breathed in deeply. Her hair was flipped out. Had she been awake she would have never allowed anyone to see her hair in such a mess. But he still found her beautiful. He sighed. He would rather lay beside her to sleep but he knew he couldn't.

He crept back to his bed and with the image of his sleeping sister his mind drifted to rest.

**AN: I know this is short. I'll make it up by giving you the actual plot in the next chapter. **

**I'm not sure if I want this to be a happy romance or twisted or angsty. You can let me know in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope everyone will be okay with the route I chose to take with this. **

As Ryan sat for breakfast his mother poured herself some orange juice from a glass pitcher.

"Where's your sister?" Mrs. Evans asked.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't know. Yet he did know. She hadn't gotten up this morning. He knew that she didn't want to go to school. She didn't see the point. She'd only be heartbroken to see Gabriella have everything Sharpay worked so hard for, the part in the musical and Troy, the guy she was crushing on.

"Make sure she's not going to be late," Mrs. Evans commanded sternly, not liking that Sharpay would cause a ruffle in her organized schedule.

Ryan grabbed a vine of grapes from the fruit bowl and quickly left before his mother could protest. He climbed the stairs to his sisters room, tossing a grape in his mouth. He didn't knock because he knew she'd be sleeping. He was right. She lay on her side unaware that morning had come.

He sat on the edge of her bed. His back pressed on her stomach. He turned his face to the side looking at her as her eyes fluttered awakening at his touch.

"I'm not going to school today Ryan. Leave me alone so I can go back to sleep," she muttered not liking that she had been interrupted from her precious dreams.

"You can't avoid school every day for the rest of your life." He said popping another grape in his mouth.

"I haven't missed a school day in a month and who said I'm avoiding anything?" she asked in proclaimation. Her eyes closed. She pushed him to leave.

"Sharpay. Come on." he gently persuaded. "You know Gabriella and Troy only got the part because the audience wanted to see something different for a change. And besides we got a much bigger audition to concentrte on at the University. Were gonna rock their world."

Sharpay smiled weakly. "I don't know why I believe you so easily, but I do."

"Good then come on." He sheepishly smiled back eating a grape. She took a grape from him and threw it at his chin, telling him to go. He chuckled as he closed her door and walked back down to the kitchen.

"She's not sick, is she?" Mr. Evans asked as Ryan sat back down.

"No she's coming," he answered his father.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One, two, three, and turn. Left one--No Ryan!" Sharpay dramatically threw her hands up in the air. Her eyes wide in frustration.

"This isn't working and it has to!" she exclaimed in anxiety.

Ryan placed his hands on her forearms. "I'm sorry all right. Were doing great. One mistake in the last fifteen minutes of practicing."

"No there shouldn't be _any_ mistakes." she commanded and groaned in anger. "If we don't make it then--"

"Then you'll feel as if you lost your talent and your not as wonderful as you were. But youre wrong. We are gonna win this because you are wonderful." he soothed giving her a smile.

Sharpay sighed. It didn't seem like she believed him, but she let it go. Even when today wasn't a great day, she still looked stunning. Even when her face was not smiling she illuminated.

"I know this is hard. Its hard for me too. We've always succeeded. We've never known failure before. But its ok to fail once in a while." Ryan comforted.

"We did not fail. We just got old is all. That's why we are expanding to farther horizons." she inspirited.

"Exactly," Ryan grinned, glad to see the fire back in his sister.

She took his hands as they were going to start the song again. "Sharpay--" Ryan began.

"What?" she asked ready to answer any question he had about the steps.

"Troy is a foolish jerk. He doesn't deserve you. You need someone who treats you like the princess you are." Ryan said with quiet warmth.

"Ok That was completely random," Sharpay said hesitantly.

"No it wasn't," he muttered as the first notes of the song began but his sister heard him clearly.

As he walked to his locker, he heard the word queer echo. He turned to see no eye on him, but he knew even if they all hadn't spoken it they were all thinking it. If they only knew. They couldn't be more farther from the truth.

A sweet laugh caught his hears and he searched for his sister whom the sound had escaped from. Ryan saw her with Troy. They spoke nonsense but Sharpay was bright with happiness.

Gabriella came beside Troy and he laced his fingers around his girl. He bid Sharpay goodbye and the couple continued on their merry way. Sharpay's fake smile slid down into a pout and for a moment revealed her jealous and hurt.

Ryan walked up beside her. Sharpay's expression didn't change. "Let's go home," Ryan beckoned her.

"Zeke's taking me home." she apathetically notified him. Her eyes looked at her skirt as she smoothed it nicely. She began walking from him, not wanting to see his eyes or hear his demure.

Ryan caught hold of her arm. "You broke up with him after realizing he was using you. Why are you going back to him?"

Sharpay was a little surprised at his desperate tone. "Surely you know why. Don't make me say it."

"No I don't understand. Explain it to me." his voice a little louder and brash.

Some students stared in their direction. "Good God Ryan. Let go." she whispered. She quietly continued haughtily, "I can do whatever the hell I want. I don't need your approval or understanding."

But as she said the words she realized that she was wrong. Ryan let go of her and stared at her sadly.

She warily explained, "I need to get over Troy. And Zeke offered a ride. I'll be using him just as much as he is me."

Ryan's face of pity angered Sharpay. "Not that I'd expect you to understand. You've never loved someone who will never feel the same. I don't believe you've even loved or wanted to be loved so badly that you'd--. Now I suppose I sound pathetic." Tears filled her sight.

"Hey Shar," he carressed her elbow. "I wasn't thinking pathetic. Youre only human, that's all. I just know you'll end up getting hurt, more so than you are now."

"I don't need my brother getting all protective of me." she insisted wiping away the traces of her sadness.

He spoke sharply. "No you just need me when you need someone to talk to, confide in, cry to. You just need me to pick up the pieces."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do accept reasonable flames. Not the "ew they're brother and sister" but the "that was written out of character" kind. **

**Thanks to all those who review! I appreciated it so much. Italics is a flashback. **

**Call me crazy, but I just don't understand why there aren't many Rypay fics. I mean yeah its incest but the chemistry and the implies are so apparent and its not real life. Yeah I guess I'm crazy like that anyway.**

Sharpay's vision moved past her brother. Ryan turned to see Zeke struting to them.

Ryan looked at her. "Don't." he warned her.

Zeke greeted her. "Hey baby. I missed you. Let's get outa here, huh?"

They hugged and gave a wet, full tongue kiss. And before Ryan could gather his thoughts they were walking away.

He bit the inside of his mouth. She wanted love and it was right in front of her. Why didn't she see that? Because it wasn't suppose to be in front of her.

If only Sharpay knew the depths of how he felt about her, she wouldn't be finding substitutes in the wrong places like Zeke. But what difference would it make anyway if she discovered how he adored her? She wouldn't feel the same way.

As Ryan got in his blue Aston Martin Vanguish, he tried not to imagine what his sister and Zeke would be doing in Zeke's truck. The Cats soundtrack played on his CD player, he didn't have the heart to even hum along.

_Sharpay was sitting up in her bed, fixing her alarm clock when Ryan entered her room. They spent a lot of time together during the day, but before sleeping they would always talk about anything and everything they still hadn't discussed. _

_"I don't feel like talking tonight Ryan," his sister said curtly lying down on her back and closing her eyes._

_He propped his head on her knees lying perpendicular to her. "You can't be sleepy," he maintained playfully._

_She didn't answer, only breathed in deeply to act like she was already asleep. He tickled her waist and watched her chest bounce. She hid her giggles and declared, "Im serious."_

_She sat up. Her expression pensive. "I'll only be brooding tonight."_

_"Tell me about it." he encouraged her. His eyes caring and deep._

_"Just the same, nothing new. It seems that's all we've been doing is talking about me. What about you?" she asked tenderly._

_"Nothing really," he answered looking up at the high ceiling. He couldn't answer that properly, not when her eyes shone like that, not when her smile curved like that._

_Sharpay sighed. "Well you could at least give me five reasons why youre not as gloomy as I am." _

_He looked back at her. "Number one: I think looking at the University auditions is one of the best ideas you have come up with."_

_She pointed to herself. "Why thank you."_

_"Number two," he raised two fingers "I have confidence in myself that no matter what we tryout in we'll shine."_

_"I have confidence too. If we shine it will be because of me." she laughed._

_"Sharpay don't forget my half of the sparkle." Ryan reminded her._

_"No youre absolutely right. Once we go up on that stage all of them are going to wish they could be half as good as me." she pompously asserted._

_"Maybe I should leave you and your ego alone." he joked._

_Her spirit dropped drastically. "But if that's true then why doesn't Troy want me? Why does Zeke use me?"_

_Ryan sat up and laid his head on the pillow beside her. "Because Troy just sees a drama queen. He doesn't see your vulnerabilty. He doesn't see that there's so much more."_

_"But that is mostly me a drama queen," she whined._

_"And if he doesn't like the biggest part of you then you need to find someone who does. As for Zeke, I think he just likes your framework--if you know what I mean."_

_Sharpay smiled. "I am pretty hot. You may disagree, but if you weren't my brother you'd be thinking it."_

_Ryan chuckled. "I think my first clue was the cat calls I hear so frequently when I'm with you."_

_"I'm so used to it. I ignore it now...You know your pretty sexy yourself. I'm surprised girls aren't following you around."_

_"Because I'm the pansy theatre queer." Ryan replied hiding his surprise that Sharpay thought him sexy._

_"In another year we'll be out of high school in a bigger pond and we'll each find our perfect fish. I can imagine your perfect girl Ryan. She'll resemble Angelina Jolie's dark beauty. She'll quote Shakespeare and think that straight pansy theatre queers are very attractive."_

_They both laughed. He liked the perfect girl Sharpay had imagined for him, but he perferred the one in front of him._

**AN: Im not happy how this is turning out. Not my best writing. Oh well I'll make a better Rypay fic when I finish this.**


	4. Chapter 4

As Ryan pulled into the driveway, he shook away the damn thought. He began walking into the expensive spacious home. He loved his sister yes, but he wasn't in love with her. He was determined to get that through his head. He wasn't some sick bastard in a Greek play.

Now in his room, he turned on his computer. Sure they spent a lot of time together. They are close, but what twins aren't. And they both share the same passion: the stage. Ryan laughed. Did he really fancy himself in love with Sharpay?

He did love spending time with her more than any other person in his life, but that doesn't mean anything. Yeah sometimes he's caught himself staring at her in places a brother shouldn't. He's had to hide that she made his dick hard but he can't help that; he is a teenager. Just overactive sex hormones and all. He was sure some brothers have had the same problem with their sister sometimes if they're attractive, right?

His mother called him down for supper as Sharpay and Zeke entered.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Evans asked her daughter. Ryan walked past them not wanting to hear the lie, but he did anyway since no other sound filled the small mansion.

"Zeke wanted my opinion on some of his cooking. So I won't be eating dinner. We'll be up doing homework." she explained leading Zeke up the stairs.

"When did they get back together?" Mrs. Evans asked. Ryan shrugged his shoulders. He was tired of his mother assuming that he paid so much attention to every aspect of Sharpay.

"I wouldn't know," he answered innocently. They ate in silence until the front door slammed shut.

"That can't be your father. Sharpay didn't leave did she? Go check Ryan." his mother badgered.

It was clear he was his sister's keeper as he sat down his fork. Ryan walked to the door and looked out the small window beside it. Zeke's truck pulled out of the drive. He sighed climbing the stairs to Sharpay's room. He didn't see the point. It was clear she left with him, but to please his mother. He opened his sisters door to see the light was off.

Suddenly hands fumbled to his cheek and back of his head. Though the light was off he could see Sharpay's eyes widen as she froze and moved back from her brother.

"Good God Ryan." she shrieked shocked that she had almost advanced on him.

"I thought Zeke came back up to apologize." she stammered out.

Ryan's hand reached her cheek. Sharpay's eyes looked as if he had a gun to his head when his face leaned to hers.

"What are you doing?" she asked appalled pulling from him.

"I--Nothing." his arms waved as he left ashamed.

Her mouth gaped as she watched him leave, confused as to why he touched her like that and sad that he seemed hurt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan looked at his bedroom door as the doorknob turned and the door opened. Sharpay dressed in a baby blue tank top and pajama bottoms sat on the side of his bed.

"Why are you avoiding me?" she asked bluntly.

"Can we just forget about today?" Ryan asked without any feeling.

"I don't even understand what happened. I didn't mean to almost kiss you. But then what was that?" she asked laughing a little nervously.

"I don't know. It was all a blur. I don't know." he lamely excused.

Sharpay's eyes squinted. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine...What about you and Zeke?" he asked wanting to change the subject.

She rolled her eyes. "I really am fed up with him. I don't need him. I don't need Troy. There's plenty of other guys at the school."

"Why do you need a guy Shar?" he asked not liking the idea of seeing her with any guy.

She pounded her hand on the matress. "You wouldn't understand."

"Yeah I do. More than you think. I know exactly how your feeling." Ryan ardently told her.


	5. Chapter 5

"How?." Sharpay asked superciliously.

Ryan almost made a reply that would have ruined his relationship with his sister, but he refrained himself. Instead he said, "If I don't understand then why do you talk to me about it? You cant find anyone else who will take your shit so you just stick with me?"

"No Ryan I--," her bottom lip pouted. "Ryan I don't use you. I know it seems like I shove you around, but that's just me. And I only tell you everything because I thought you cared."

"Of course I care. Can't you see how much?" he asked his blue eyes earnest bright .

She nodded her face daintily. Her voice enthusiastic " You know in a twisted way I do use you. If I didn't I don't know what I'd do. I need you. You make everything feel better."

Ryan chest filled with warmth and love at her words. "I love you," he found himself breathing out.

"Love you too brother," she replied cheerfully then stood and drifted out of his room.

The word 'brother' burned his hearing. He wondered if she had said the word to maybe remind herself where the world stood, but that was wishful thinking.

He buried his head in his hands. Why had he been so foolish to think that she meant that in any way like a lover? His heart and hopes had been dashed to the ground once more. Ryan lied back down and closed his eyes it would be another long night.

As they waited for their turn to take the stage, Ryan and Sharpay watched the others try-out. Sharpay did not even break a sweat. Ryan had worried she would fret herself to a panic fit, but instead she sighed in boredom. Every now and then giving her brother a smirk of triumph. Ryan smiled like a fool, excited that his sister was confident once more. They would win the part for sure.

"Shar, its great to have you back I missed you." he said smiling.

She said busily digging in her purse for lip gloss in a 'whatever' tone. "Well of course you missed me."

"Did you finally see the light?" he asked.

"What in God's name are you talking about Ryan? What light? I swear does the jibberish that falls from your mouth make any sense before you say it?" she said irritated.

"I mean you've been feeling crummy for weeks but now your self-assured again. And I'm glad." he explained.

"I worry about you sometimes Ryan." Sharpay laughed. "I finally listened to you. All your pep, talks your guidance. I finally saw it."

She took his hand. "Thanks. I'm going to win this for you."

Ryan's throat filled in happiness that she noticed how he had been there and appreciated it. And she wanted to win not for herself or their partnership, but him.

On Saturday morning Sharpay spread strawberry jam on her toast as Ryan basically waltzed in the kitchen.

"You don't look so happy?" Ryan stopped seeing his sister wasn't overly joyed.

"Should I be?" she asked feeling like she was missing something.

Ryan grabbed Sharpay's waist and twirled her around.

"Ryan what is it?" she giggled.

"Mother got a call. We made the call backs." Ryan sang.

Sharpay squealed. And squeezed her hands around his neck. Their noses met as they stared into each others jubiliant blue eyes. Ryan couldn't stop his lips from caressing hers. Sharpay parted her lips as she felt his tongue passionately massage hers. She kissed him back in ardor.


	6. Chapter 6

As Sharpay's mind recognized what was happening she pulled away saying "Oh my God."

"Shar I--" Ryan began softly, a little breathtaken by the kiss.

Sharpay turned to rush up to her room but Ryan pulled her arm. "We need to talk about this." he stated.

"No, no I need to get ready for school. Don't touch me Ryan," she almost shrieked.

Ryan released her arm and sighed, rubbing his hand over his forehead as she hurried to leave him alone.

He hadn't been alone in that kiss he was certain, but a kiss can be meaningless. Yet Ryan knew that that kiss meant something to Sharpay. He could only hope.

Sharpay met Ryan downstairs later when she was ready to go to school. Her expression was haughty as always except for the confusion that was transparent through her eyes.

"I--I" Ryan began taking her arm as they walked to his vehicle.

"Ryan for God sakes shut up!" she said pulling from him like he was a plague and got in the passenger's seat.

His face scowled as he stomped to the driver's seat. He didn't give his sister another glance till they reached the school.

As angry as he was with Sharpay's attitude, he was more furious with himself. How could he have been so blind and naive to have kissed her or give her the slightest clue of how he felt about her?

He used that anger to build a wall enclosing his true feelings. His face revealed nothing. He only wished that she would talk with him. Why was she ignoring him? He knew he couldn't have Sharpay as a lover, but did he have to lose her as a sister and a friend too. He knew she was capable of being mean, but this was just cruel.

The minutes passed slowly as Ryan headed for his first class. His footsteps leading him did not walk to a beat. His heart did not sing any kind of tune or hold a rhythm. Strange faces he was forced to call peers passed him which he disregarded. He felt like he was detatched from them and his own body. The word to describe his abnormality was 'flying'. But not a happy flying free bird, more like he had been hoisted to a great height in which he could not escape. He wondered if Sharpay felt the same?

He felt like he wasn't even in class. He was physically sitting as the teacher lectured. Yet his mind floated above and beyond the classroom. The bell finally rang as Ryan systematically headed for his second class. His mind crashed back into his body when he saw Sharpay at his locker.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah Shar?" Ryan asked casually.

"We need to talk," she demanded.

"It'll have to wait dont ya think?" he asked his eyes observing that they were not alone.

"No I cant concentrate we need to talk now." she said grabbing his arm. She lead him to the empty theatre room and flipped on the lights.

"Im sorry Ryan. Youve been so good to me and I was a complete jerk. And of course you'll forgive me you always do. If this is what you want Ryan..." her hands found his hair.

His face moved from hers. "No. I don't want you because you feel obligated. I want you because you love me." His eyes blurred hurt that she did not know him very well.

His lips twisted in fury. "Is it so hard to believe that I am not like all those other guys that I actually love you?"

"You can't possibly--" Sharpay retorted in denial.

"I do Sharpay more than you'll ever know obviously." he lamented. "Unlike those other guys I don't expect anything but love."

"I cant give that to you Ryan. Not the way you want me to." she whined.

"But you'll give to me physically? The one person you can surrender both your body and heart to you wont. Why?" he asked almost shouting.

"This entire conversation is crazy this entire morning didnt happen. Got it?" she demanded.

"Let me clarify I love you and you don't love me." Ryan asked his voice like a child.

"Im tired of being hurt." Sharpay explained weakly.

"Me too." he agreed solemnly.

"Im sorry. I don't feel the same way you do. I wish I did so you wouldn't hurt, but I dont." Sharpay sighed.

"You wont let yourself. I know you do. I know your scared. You think you shouldn't love me the way you do because were brother and sister. I know your scared of another disappointment but I won't let you down." Ryan sentimentally spoke.

"You cant make promises Ryan. Please youre the one person I can rely on. I don't want to take the chance of losing you. Try to understand." Sharpay pleaded.

"I dont understand how you think you could lose me. We're a duo in every sense of the word. Were bounded together by our very veins." Ryan explained as tears fell from Sharpay's cheek.

"But we cant--" she whispered.

"No one needs to know. They don't know anything anyway. What do they know of loyalty, friendship, honesty, and love?" his voice flowed beautifully.

"I love you Ryan," Sharpay said touching his cheek.

He looked in her sparkling eyes and kissed her like he had wanted to do so many times. He expressed how he felt about her in a tender kiss.

"No regrets?" he asked.

"Only that were late for class." Sharpay joked.


End file.
